


Mercutio's torment

by Decapitated_Cheshire



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Benvolio wants to help, But he can't, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Poor mercutio doesn't deserve his nightmares, Queen Mab is mean, but it's a dream, dreams never make sense, i dunno, it doesn't make that much sense, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decapitated_Cheshire/pseuds/Decapitated_Cheshire
Summary: Mercutio suffers nightmares and madness. Queen Mab is a bitch.(I'm really bad at summaries, I promise that it's better than I'm making it sound.)





	Mercutio's torment

Falling  through nothing Mercutio struggled to find his bearings, but there was nothing. Nothing to grasp or to even fall onto, just empty endless space in which to fall. Sightless, he was disoriented but not enough so that he couldn’t hear the screaming. Falling through nothing with only familiar screams serenading him to distract. Tears started slipping through his lashes once he realized whose misery he was being forced to listen to, Benvolio’s. His only grounding stone was screaming as if he was being tortured to death and there was nothing Mercutio could do about it. He could only continue to fall. As the screams started to fade, the sound of heart wrenching sobbing coming into clarity and he landed hard enough to lose his breath. Struggling to find air he choked on how foul it was, he realized the sobbing had stopped, and he wondered if it was himself making the noises. Twisting on what felt like a sea of flesh trying to get away from something jabbing his side, he let out a sharp shriek and tore his hand back from what he had grabbed onto; an arm slowly falling apart in his hands. He scrambled the other way and was only met with what felt like more and more corpses until he found himself somewhere else; a grassy knoll with a starry sky above. An ethereal being sat beside him and when he turned, it glowed with a vibrancy that stole his vision and left only light. A strong hand caressed his face and soft lips touched his brow, and again, he was falling but this time into everything. What was before only black nothingness was now a glowing white everything that was promising the world. For some reason, Mercutio found this to be nearly every bit as terrifying as before but infinitely more comforting. Instead of the fall shrieking at him, he heard it softly whispering that he need awaken when he found himself again elsewhere. 

He opened his eyes and was met with soft and dark brown eyes. The emotion they expressed he felt with such intensity that it hurt.

Benvolio spoke softly, “Another bad dream?” 

Mercutio looked back at Benvolio and nodded, “It hurts, Ben. It hurts so much.” he whimpered, “ Why does Queen Mab fill my mind with such horrible things?” Mercutio looked at Benvolio, tears shining in his eyes. 

Benvolio held him close, “I know not. I wish only that I could make your demons leave you be.” 

Mercutio burrowed deeper into Benvolio’s arms as he cried harder. “I’m mad. I’m broken. Why do you care for me? You deserve someone who has pleasant dreams and a stable mind. You deserve a better man than I.” 

Benvolio pulled him closer, “You would give me the world if you could and I love you  all the better for it. Queen Mab is an evil creature for plaguing my fiery love with such wretched visions. You bring my life fire and joy and there is no one I love more than you, my dear lord. You are mine and I am yours and I would not have it any differently.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love shakespeare's way with words, they paint lovely pictures in his hand. Not really intended to be shakespearian english. I'm not very good at writing yet but I beg for praise anyways. Please give me validation, I have low self esteem.  
> Also this ship is heartbreaking and will ruin your life. I'm going to stop writing this now before I make it longer than the actual story. Have a pleasant day.


End file.
